Enterrados
by SunFlor
Summary: Para Matthew y Para Alfred solo quedan 10 horas de vida...


La primera vez que subo algo :D Espero que les guste. No es mio el Fic, pero estuve toda la tarde traduciéndolo para ustedes (Con Amor)

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni el Fic me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya y el Fic es de Stella Solaris.

* * *

Enterrados

"Odio esta parte del trabajo" Gilbert se quejo amargamente mientras permanecia en la puerta del Sr Kirkland. Su hermano no dijo una sola palabra, quería golpearlo por estarse quejando pero eso seria hipócrita de su parte, ya que estaba de acuerdo con su hermano mayor. Por sorprendente que pueda parecer para la mayoría de las personas, esta parte especifica de su trabajo era el peor y el mas doloroso. Suspirando suavemente, Ludwing tocó tres veces la puerta de madera de la modesta casa de dos pisos en la que se encontraban. Al instante un hombre de mediana edad y cabello rubio abrió la puerta. Los hermanos Beilschmidt fueron capturados por su mirada. Este hombre no parecía mayor de 40 años, sus ojos aun brillaban- o mejor dicho, apenas brillaban- con nostalgia y una expresión increíblemente triste, que solo se ven en personas mucho mas viejas. Personas que vivieron una vida llena de remordimientos e irreparables errores. Ludwing podía sentir un nudo formándose en su garganta.

"Como puedo ayudarlos, señores?" Pregunto el hombre mas bajo con un acento inglés destacable. Gilbert le dirigió una mirada a su hermano cuando este no contestó. Instantáneamente vio la expresión inquieta del rubio y decidió continuar el. El sentimiento de protección y el afecto de hermanos lo estaba pateando nuevamente. Hacia varios años que estos sentimientos se habían acentuado, desde el caso en el que habían estado trabajando…

"soy el agente Gilbert y este es mi hermano Ludwing" dijo calmadamente, mientras que del fondo de su bolsillo sacaba su insignia del FBI. "es usted el Sr Arthur Kirkland?" Arthur quedo inmovil en ese instante, Gilbert notó como el hombre se relajaba. Sus hombros parecían haberse aliviado del peso que había estado llevando por varios años. Pero no estaban solo relajados, simplemente habían caído. Su pequeña esperanza había desaparecido. _Él lo sabía, _pensó Gilbert con tristeza. Todavía tenía que decirlo, era parte de su trabajo.

"encontramos a sus hijos"

OoOoO

Cinco años antes…

"A la cuenta de tres" Alfred rió pícaramente mientras miraba a su hermano menor – Él era mayor solo por exactamente 7 minutos. No era mucho pero… era el mayor!- "preparado?" agregó moviendo las cejas (e.e)

"Si!" Contestó Matthew con una pequeña sonrisa. No podía negar su entusiasmo. No era mucho, solo una competencia amistosa, era infantil pero divertido.

Asi había sido desde que tenían memoria. Uno podía suponerlo con tan solo mirarlos, Alfred y Matthew eran mellizos, y unos muy especiales, eran como el reflejo de un espejo en donde todo encajaba perfectamente. Eran opuestos, como uno mirándose en el espejo. Eran exactamente iguales, pero eran como un reflejo, no eran una copia.

Como en un perfecto caso de mellizos idénticos, uno era el reflejo del otro. Misma altura, mismo peso y mismas características faciales. Alfred era diestro y Matthew era surdo, tenían hasta la misma marca de nacimiento en el lado opuesto y sus respectivos rulos caian en direcciones opuestas. Como si fuera poco, Matthew tenia –no muy extraño en mellizos idénticos- Situs Inversus (1) Esta especial condición congénita no afecta en nada a la salud, sin embargo Alfred sentía que era su culpa que Matthew tuviera esta condición, y por ese motivo, se prometió que siempre lo cuidaría. Se trataba de una promesa que él y Arthur habían aceptado en silencio.

Sin embargo, el descubrimiento de este desorden cambio considerablemente la dinámica de los dos jóvenes para compartir. Matthew siempre había sido el menos dado, era el mas modesto de los dos por naturaleza, pero nunca se había sentido menos que su hermano; ellos eran iguales, compartían todo y hacían todo juntos. Pero con el comienzo de la adolescencia, Matthew comenzó a cuestionarse. Era una falsa copia de su hermano? Era tan solo el reflejo de Alfred? Una extraña y equivocada versión de su hermano? Otras personas lo pasaban por alto? Ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente no fuera capaz de identificarlos – Maldicion, hasta su propio padre tenia problemas con eso- la gente siempre lo confundía a él con Alfred todo el tiempo.

Alfred mantuvo todos esos años de confusión cerca de su corazón: Fue duro para él ver a su querido hermano siempre cuestionándose a si mismo y aislándose más y más en su propio mundo, casi hasta desaparecer, pareciendo invisible. Arthur, procupado por que Matthew se volviera muy introvertido, los envio a ambos a terapia. La doctora Elizabeth era muy amable y fue de gran ayuda; mediante charlas y juegos, llevo a ambos hermanos a aumentar la confianza entre ellos. Elizabeth le dijo a Arthur que los chicos habían hecho todo el trabajo y que gran parte del merito era para Alfred.

"es un muy buen hermano". Dijo ella, mientras sonreía y observaba a los dos rubios que a lo lejos hablaban entusiasmados. Luego volvió a mirar a Arthur " Sabe lo que le dijo a Matthew?" Sin esperar una respuesta prosiguió " dijo: No importa lo que los demás piensen, Mattie, porque cuando te miro, te veo a ti y nunca te confundiré por alguien mas"

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que Matthew saliera de su burbuja y se sintiera al mismo nivel que Alfred.

Despues de eso, su vinculo se hizo mas fuerte y a partir de entonces comenzó una búsqueda conjunta. La búsqueda de la perfeccion. A excepción de aquellos días, ya no competían entre ellos. No se trataba de un Alfred vs Matthew. Era una Alfred y Matthew. No querían ser comparados, preferían ser considerados juntos. Eran los mejores en todo lo que hacían juntos. A pesar de eso, eran concientes de que eran dos personas diferentes. Matthew dejó crecer su cabello – lo mas rebelde que hizo en su vida- para que sea más fácil distinguirlos. Para Alfred su hermano se veía bien con el pelo más largo.

Seguian el mismo camino; las mismas clases, los mismos hobbies, los mismos deportes, era casi obsesivo. Ambos con 17 años, eran los mejores alumnos de la universidad, con doble especialización en química y genética.

Lo que nos trae nuevamente al comedor dónde Alfred y Matthew estaban almorzando, ambos tenían sus respectivas copias del examen de cálculo avanzado y, como en cada examen, se mostrarían las copias al mismo tiempo, esperando que el otro tuviera la misma nota.

"uno…dos…Tres!" Ambos se mostraron las hojas entre ellos y rieron. Como esperaban; exactamente la misma nota. "No tienes un 100" dijo Alfred con aire de suficiencia.

"Tampoco tu" dijo Matthew mientras observaba el examen de su hermano. " Pero no cometiste ningún error" observó a su hermano con una mirada interrogante " A mi no me dio 10… pero tu tienes todo bien… como es posible?" Preguntó volviendo a mirar el examen de su hermano. Alfred comenzó a reir tímidamente.

"Mira la primera hoja" Matthew parpadeó pero hizo caso a lo que dijo su hermano.

"No hay-! Ah, en serio, Al… nunca olvidas poner tu nombre, que paso? Alfred abrió la boca para contestar pero Matthew lo interrumpió entendiendo lo que pasaba "No lo hiciste" Empezó; sonaba como una acusación. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Alfred comenzó a reir de nuevo.

" Tal vez si lo hice" Contestó.

"lo hiciste a propósito? Eres retardado? Decía Matthew mientras agitaba los brazos " Sabias que no podría hacerlo perfecto asi que no escribiste tu nombre para que tuviéramos la misma nota, es asi?

" Ese es mi hermano, casi tan fuerte como yo" bromeó, mientras reia enérgicamente.

"fue muy arriesgado, Al. Se que prometimos que tendríamos las mismas notas, pero no pensé que lo tomarias tan a pecho"

" Bah… El Sr Honda siempre descuenta un punto por cada error, pequeño o grande… Sabia que quedaría de esta forma" Guiñó un ojo a su hermano, quien golpeaba su frente con la palma.

"simplemente podrías haber omitido el 10 o algo así… hubiera sido menos arriesgado" murmuró Matthew.

"Pss, tengo orgullo, bro. Sabía la respuesta y la escribí como prueba de que soy mas inteligente que tu!" Alfred rió con mas fuerza.

" Al… Sabias que olvidar escribir tu nombre te hace parecer más estúpido que tener una respuesta equivocada, no?

OoOoO

En el estacionamiento de la universidad, los dos hermanos iban hacia su auto.

"Hey, Mattie." Alfred rió, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano, atrayéndolo más cerca de si para caminar juntos. "Quieres cambiar lugares para la clase de Braginsky?"

"De ninguna manera, Al. Ya estamos bastante grandes para eso" dijo Matthew, sonriendo. Sabia que su hermano odiaba al profesor y también sabia que desde el jardín de infantes, que cuando Alfred odiaba a un profesor solía jugarles una broma con ayuda de su mellizo. Uno se hacia pasar por el otro y si eran descubiertos se culpaban mutuamente hasta que el profesor simplemente se cansaba y los dejaba en paz o los castigaba a ambos. Matthew siempre aceptó el juego, no podía decirle que no a su hermano. Pero ahora era demasiado.

"Ya no eres divertido, Mattie" Dijo Alfred sin quitar su mano del hombro de Matthew. Derrepente dejó de caminar "mierda" murmuró, a lo que su hermano se giró hacia él parpadeando.

"Que?"

"Creo que olvidé mi cuaderno en clase" dijo, mientras abria su mochila para confirmar su sospecha.

"Sabes que siempre puedes estudiar con el mio"

"Nah…Solo tengo que subir las escaleras, prefiero ir a buscarlo a que después lo encuentre el conserje" Matthew roncaba como burla a su hermano.

"Eh, tienes algo porno en el cuaderno o algo asi?" Bromeó. Alfred lo miró divertido y mientras con uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Matthew, susurró:

"Tal vez si" Matthew se sonrojó. No esperaba esa respuesta de su hermano. Al verlo Alfred rompió en risas.

"jeez, Mattie, No pondría cosas porno en un cuaderno de química, eso seria simplemente estúpido" Alfred palmeó el otro hombro de su hermano " Ya vuelvo"

"Te espero en el auto" Alfred asentó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras

Antes de llegar a la mitad de las escalera, Alfred frenó. Frunció el seño, sientiendose ligeramente mal. Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo. Siguiendo sus instintos, dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras de nuevo. Frenó después de dar tres pasos. " Que me pasa" decía mientras se reia para si mismo, volvió a girarse para subir, pero algo se lo impedía. Miró dudoso para atrás."Maldicion!" dijo fuertemente y bajó lo que quedaba de escaleras lo mas rápido posible, salteando escalones. Al llegar al estacionamiento, abrió la puerta violentamente, dejando golpear la puerta contra la pared, lo que provocó un sonido muy fuerte. Ignorando lo que acababa de hacer, continuó corriendo, al doblar en una de las esquinas del estacionamiento, frenó en seco ante lo que veía frente a sus ojos. Dos hombres, altos y vestidos de negro sostenían a Mattie mientras un tercero colocaba un pañuelo en su cara, haciéndole perder la conciencia.

"Hey! Basta!" Alfred gritó tan fuerte que sintió que su garganta se irritaba inmediatamente. Reanudó su camino hacia el auto de su hermano. Sus gritos habían alarmado a los atacantes; uno de ellos corrió hacia una 4x4 de color negro, otro había agarrado a Matthew y lo había puesto en los asientos traseros de su auto, sentándose él a su lado, mientras que el tercero se sentó en el asiento del conductor. La desesperación y la adrenalina le permitieron a Alfred correr y, como si fuera un milagro, logró tomar la puerta de atrás del auto antes de que se cerrara. Abrió la puerta, golpeó al extraño en la mandibula y levantó a su hermano inconsciente fuera del auto. Incapaz de mantenerlo fuertemente agarrado, cayó para atrás con su hermano encima. En ese momento, el conductor había salido del vehículo….

OoOoO

Matthew se despertó y dio un fuerte suspiro, ya que lo único que podía ver era oscuridad. Permaneció inmóvil en el lugar, respirando temblorosa y agitadamente. Refregó sus ojos, para comprobar que estaba despierto y que la oscuridad no se iba. "d-donde.." Dijo débilmente. Movió sus brazos, sintiendo y tratando de comprender su alrededor con sus manos. Rapidamente reconoció su auto y prendió la luz. Parpadeó y luego… "A-Alfred?" Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia el costado, mirando el asiento del conductor, pero este estaba vacío. Sintió pánico creciendo en su interior y comenzó a voltearse hacia los lados. Sus ojos se ampliaron, con horror al ver el cuerpo inconciente de su hermano. Se arrastró hasta el asiento de atrás, tomó los hombros de Alfred y los sacudió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. " Alfred! Despierta, vamos! A- Alfred!" Su voz se quebró, mientras más lagrimas comenzaban a caer " Alfred, despierta". Su voz se debilitó un poco. Pudo ver como su hermano comenzaba a levantarse. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con cansancio, llenos de confusión. Matthew dejo caer sus lagrimas y dio un suspiro de alivio. Alfred gimió de dolor, y frotó sus ojos con cansancio. De repente sintió los brazos de su hermano alrededor suyo, dándole un fuerte, fuerte abrazo. Su vista se aclaró, así como su mente.

"Mattie?" preguntó, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, todavía en el abrazo. Su única respuesta fueron los sollozos de su hermano. " Hey! Mattie, que esta pasando?" dijo suavemente, acariciando la espalda de su hermano de forma tranquilizadora, pero todavía su única respuesta eran sollozos. Estaba por preguntar de nuevo cuando se percato de donde estaban y el estado en el que se encontraban. Lentamente miro a su alrededor, no se podía ver nada a través de las ventanas. De repente sintió un incomodo dolor en sus costillas, seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. "Donde estamos?" Matthew trató de incorporarse y soltar a su hermano. Se quitó las lagrimas y lo miró, angustiado y confundido.

"No-No se" dijo Matthew, sintiendo que su voz volvia a quebrarse. " estábamos en clase… y después…" Sintió un dolor en su cabeza " No… La clase había terminado… nosotros estábamos… estábamos" Trató de continuar.

" íbamos a jugar tenis…" dijo alfred, mientras Matthew asentía, que parecía empezar a recordar. " y después…" no podía recordar nada mas.

" ¿Tuvimos un accidente?" preguntó Matthew, con pánico. Trató de abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

" Pero no tiene sentido…. Las bolsas de aire no se abrieron y yo no estaba en el asiento del conductor… Que mierda…" trató de seguir pero frenó al darse cuenta que su hermano no podía abrir la puerta. Se giró hacia la puerta que estaba a su lado tratando de abrirla, pero fue imposible "Pero que Mi…"apretó el botón eléctrico para abrir la ventana; solo tierra comenzó a entrar; rápidamente Alfred volvió a cerrar la ventana." Maldicion!" dijo con fuerza. " Que esta pasando" Tomó un poco de tierra que se había infiltrado y se detuvo a observarla "…Matt…" lentamente se giró hacia su hermano, quien todavía trataba de abrir la puerta sin saber lo que su hermano había estado haciendo. Matthew se giró hacia su hermano. Siguiendo la mirada de su hermano, vio las manos de Alfred y lo que él sostenía. Se miraron mutuamente. Hubo un momento de silencio, lleno de preguntas cuya respuesta ya sabían.

"Estamos… enterrados vivos? Dijo Matthew suavemente, con un nudo en la garganta por el miedo. Alfred solo permaneció allí, con el corazón dolido cundo vio a su hermano. La gravedad de la oración y el miedo presente en la voz de Matt era como una tortura para él. Cuando vio los ojos de su hermano llenarse de lagrimas otra vez, Alfred recordó su promesa. Con sus manos tomó a su hermano del rostro, asegurándose de que el mas joven lo estaba mirando

"Mattie, no te asustes, si? Podremos salir de aquí. No te preocupes" Alfred esperaba una respuesta. Matthew se mordió los labios nervioso y asintió. Alfred le sonrio y desvió sus miradas hacia sus mochilas que estaban todavía en el auto. Enseguida agarró una y la abrió. Saco su celular pero no tenia batería. "Mierda" dijo, golpeando el asiento de enfrente con frustración.

"Lo mismo con el mio" Dijo mattheaw, mostrándole su celular a Alfred, quien se arrastraba hacia el asiento de adelante.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" gritó de nuevo, recostándose en el asiento " No sirve el GPS, lo que significa que la policía no va a encontrarnos con el satélite" Hubo un silencio.

"Quien nos hizo esto? Y por que?" preguntó Matthew, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos temblorosas. Alfred lo miró y lo abrazó de forma protectora.

"Shhh…" Besó la frente de su hermano y después lo forzó a mirarlo a los ojos " Somos más inteligentes que el maldito enfermo que nos hizo esto. Vamos a salir de aquí" dijo con voz calmada "No te rindas". Matthew asintió , respiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor.

"el auto debe tener como…cincuenta… no… como sesenta pies cúbicos de aire (2)… Hay 20% de oxigeno… somos dos… lo que significa" cerró sus ojos y puso su mano en su frente tratando de ver las ecuaciones "Mierda! Mi cerebro no esta funcionando".

"Mattie, tranquilo" Dijo Alfred, apretando el hombro de su hermano "respira hondo" le instruyó, sonriendo cuando Matthew le hizo caso. Despues de calmarse, tomó su mochila y sacó una lapicera y su cuaderno, comenzó a escribir las ecuaciones y miró su reloj.

"las clases terminaron a las cuatro… son las 6:35… si nos llevó una hora llegar hasta aquí… estuvimos inconcientes por una hora y media" decía Matthew tratando de concentrarse y al mismo tiempo informarle a Alfred de su teoría " considerando la velocidad promedio a la que respiramos y la cantidad de aire que inhalamos… tenemos casi…"quedó cayado un minuto, mientras calculaba " Tenemos aproximadamente 10 horas y media antes de caer inconcientes" Alfred asintió y trató de encontrar la verdadera razón por la que se encontraban allí.

"No hubo un choque ni un accidente… perdimos la conciencia, perdimos la memoria… eso solo significa que nos drogaron. Que no funcione el GPS, nuestros celulares… esto esta todo bien organizado. Alguien lo hizo a propósito".

"Es una forma muy rara y complicada de hacerlo, pero creo que solamente fuimos secuestrados. Estamos cautivos y seguro los secuestradores pidieron un rescate" dedujo Matthew.

"Eso seria lo mejor…Esperemos que estés en lo correcto y no sea un asesino serial demente" dijo Alfred tristemente mientras vaciaba su mochila. Matthew miro hacia el suelo incapaz de decir algo."Veamos que tenemos" sugirió Alfred. Matthew asintió y empezó a agrupar todo lo que podía encontrar.

"íbamos al Club de deportes… así que al menos tenemos agua" dijo Alfred mientras agarraba algunas botellas de agua "y hay barras de cereal y toallas".

"Tenemos cuadernos…libros…lapiceras…calculadoras…" Matthew vació su mochila "Una cámara… una linterna…" luego se inclinó hacia el baúl y la abrió " un kit de primeros auxilios… una linterna… pañales… una navaja… creo que es todo" se volteó hacia su hermano mencionando los artículos que tenia en sus manos.

"Abre el Kit de primeros auxilios" Matthew obedeció "bien" Sonrió, sacudiendo un pequeño frasco de antiinflamatorios "Ibuprofeno". Tomó una botella de agua y saco un par de pastillas. Matthew lo miró preocupado.

"Estas latimado?"

"Nada serio"

"muéstrame"

"Esta bien, Mattie, no es nada…"

"Muestrame!" Repitió Matthew con más fuerza. Alfred arpadeó y asintió. Levantó su remera, a lo que Matthew se mordió el labio.

"…Tienes un moretón terrible…" Matthew se sentía culpable por no haber verificado las heridas de su hermano antes.

"Esta bien" Dijo Alfred, acomodándose su remera " Y tu? Estas latimado?" Matt negó con la cabeza. "Bien". Extendió el agua hacia él "Deberias beber". Matthew miró la botella, no tenia sed pero igual la tomó. Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Matthew bebía. Alfred estaba curando sus heridas lo mejor posible.

"Es increíble que la electricidad todavía funcione" Murmuró Matthew, a lo que Alfred asintió. Con curiosidad, Matthew se arrastró hacia el asiento del frente y encendió la radio "Funciona…" dijo suavemente. "Nuestros celulares podrían tener señal…"

"Si tuvieran baterías" Corrigió Alfred, Matthew lo miró sonriendo.

"Podria conectarlos con la bocina y mandar un mensaje" Sugirió, sintiéndose orgulloso. Alfred Asintió

"Una descarga directa de 12 Volts podría quemar los circuitos de un celular de 4.2 Volts en un microsegundo…Entonces necesitamos una plataforma resistente"

"…Que listo"

"Lo se" Rio Alfred. Matthew sonrió y abrazo con fuerza a su hermano.

"Gracias, Al"

"por que?" preguntó, acariciando la espalda de Matt.

"Por estar tan calmado y ser tan valiente. No se que hubiera hecho sin ti."Confesó Matthew. Alfred profundizó el abrazo y mantuvo a su hermano cerca suyo.

"Voy a preparar la resistencia, tu preocupate de la bocina" Instruyó Alfred. Matthew obedeció y se sentó del lado del conductor.

"El mensaje tiene que ser muy corto, podemos usar el marcado rápido para encontrar a papá… pero que tenemos que escribir?" preguntó el mas joven. "No sabemos nada que ayude a que nos localicen"

"Hmm…Auto?" Sugirió Alfred.

"Muy simple, y nuestro auto esta enterrado… Si buscan el auto, seria inútil."

"Que te parece 10h? Nuestro tiempo de oxigeno… es un poco morboso…pero" Alfred rió.

"Si, es verdad"

"podemos poner SOS" Sugirió Matthew después de una pausa.

"Eso estaría bien" Dijo Alfred, habiendo terminado la resistencia para el Celular. Luego se dio cuenta de algo "Que tal, si no sabe que estamos enterrados vivos… podríamos mandar "Buried" Podria ser una buena pista; de esa forma, si la policía encuentra el mensaje, sabrá que hacer. Es un mensaje lo suficientemente raro para que papá no lo borre."

"es una buena idea, además tenemos dos celulares."

"Bien, tratemos" Dijo Alfred preparando el celular.

"No va a funcionar por mucho tiempo, pero esperemos que funcione" Matthew conectó los cables "Dime cuando estes listo".

"Ya!" Matthew conectó el celular, sosteniéndolo. "Vamos, vamos, vamos" Decia Alfred mientras precionaba el botón de encendido. Cuando este se prendió, Al se apresuró por tipera _buried_ . Pero antes de poder termina, el celular se apagó. "Mierda!" Gritó Alfred, golpeando el asiento de enfrente.

"Esta bien, todavía tenemos el otro celular."

"Maldicion, faltaban dos letras… Tendremos que enviar un simple SOS"

"Okey, Tratemos una vez mas. No te preocupes, si? Alfred no contestó. Seguia frustrado. Matthew le extendió su celular y repitieron la operación.

"Dios…" Comenzó Alfred, maldiciendo al celular por tardar tanto en prenderse. Rapidamente tipió el mensaje y apretó el botón de enviar; después de eso el celular murió. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

"Funcionó?"

"…No lo se" Miró a su hermano intranquilo, odiaba no estar seguro de algo. Su mellizo permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir. Miró a otro lado, esperaba lo mejor pero era muy difícil. "Ven aquí" la calmada voz de su hermano llamó su atención. Se giró hacia el, sonriendo al verlo con los brazos abiertos. Se arrastró hacia atrás y se hundió en un profundo abrazo, al fin y al cabo allí se sentía seguro "Hicimos todo lo que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es sobrevivir lo más que podamos." Dijo Alfred, acariciando los cabellos de su hermano. Matt no dijo nada, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

Si hubieran recordado lo que sucedió en el estacionamiento seguramente Matthew se sentiría culpable por arrastrar a su hermano con el, y seguramente Alfred se sentiría agradecido por haber seguido sus instintos y no abandonar a su querido hermano solo en ese infierno. Pero ese no era el caso. Lo único en lo que podían concentrarse era en el calor del otro y nada mas.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Alfred sentía la necesidad de abrazar a su hermano con más fuerza. La presión y el miedo se estaban apoderando de él y lo único en lo que podía sostenerse era su hermano. Pensó en todas las cosas que habían hecho y en todo lo que se supone que harian. Pensó en sus sentimientos hacia su melizo. En una situación de vida o muerte, el afecto por su hermano parecía cambiar. Se sentía mas real, mas profundo. Se sentía desesperado y demandante.

Con delicadeza, Alfred masajeó la espalda de su hermano, de a poco subió a sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, Al sintió que su cara comenzaba a arder y que su corazón latía con más fuerza. Matt lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y amor. Dudó por unos instantes pero luego comprendió que el miedo no era causado por él sino por la situación en la que podían morir. Conocía muy bien a su hermano y no había ninguna duda; jamás le sentiría miedo por el. Siempre tuvo y tendrá su incondicional amor y confianza. Entonces, como en el estacionamiento, Alfred decidió seguir sus instintos. Su mano derecha estaba en la nuca de su hermano, mientras que la otra acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Alfred tragó saliva nervioso y, sin preguntarse si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal, besó los suaves labios de Matthew. Luego, Al rompió con el beso y miró a su hermano. Aunque Matt parecía sorprendido por la acción, no había protestado y sus ojos no mostraban ningún signo de disgusto o enojo. Solo sorpresa.

"Q-Que…" Preguntó Matthew, sonrojádose. Alfred rió sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

"…Asfixia causa confusión mental."Dijo sonriendo, Matt miró a otro lado, todavía ruborizado, pero Alfred pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Abrazó a su hermano nuevamente, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, también se sentía avergonzado.

"Todavia haciendo bromas en un momento como este?" Rió. Alfred profundizó el abrazo sintiendo los labios de su hermano moviéndose para hablar.

Así volvieron a permanecer en silencio

"Te quiero, Mattie" (3)

"Yo Tambien" contestó Matthew con voz temblorosa. Despues, tomó la camisa de su hermano y se recostó sobre su pecho. Suspiró suavemente. Sus ojos divisaron la cámara que habían dejado allí. "Deberiamos…" Dudó en continuar. No quería sonar como que se había rendido, pero… "Deberiamos decírselo a papá también?" Alfred parpadeó y miró a su hermano.

"Como?"Preguntó. Matthew rompió el abrazo y tomo la cámara para mostrársela a su hermano.

"Podemos dejarle un mensaje, si la policía no nos encuentra a tiempo…" Quiso continuar pero sentía un nudo en su garganta. Alfred se mordió los labios, una parte suya no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que probablemente sería la única oportunidad que tendrían para decírselo. Y si no lo hacia, sabía que se arrepentiría incluso después de la muerte. Y si ellos realmente morían, entonces seria el mejor regalo que podrían darle a su padre. Tomó la cámara y la dio vuelta. Aunque era fotográfica podría grabar un video de buena calidad.

" Que quieres que le digamos?" preguntó a su hermano, el cual trataba de evadir su mirada.

"No- No se si podré hacer esto…" Dijo devilmente mientras comenzaba a temblar.

"Tiene que hacerlo… Piensa en papá" Alfred tomó la manó de Matt y la apretó fuertemente. Este asintió y Alfred apretó record, asegurándose que los capturaba a ambos. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y miró a su hermano; este no estaba mirando a la cámara. Alfred volvió su atención al aparato y comenzó.

"Papá… solo queríamos decirte que te amamos y..y.." frenó, sintiendo dificultad para continuar " y que sabemos que nos amas también… asi que puedes vivir sin remordimientos.. y…" miró hacia abajo, sin saber que decir. Timidamente, Matthew miró la cámara y dudó antes de abrir la boca.

"Saludaremos a mamá por ti" rió un poco, tratando de parecer fuerte y valiente ante su padre. "Te amo, papá"

Alfred parpadeó, luefo sonrió afectuosamente hacia su hermano antes de apagar la cámara. Dejó pasar uno o dos segundos antes de finalizar el video. Matthew rompió en llanto y se abrazó nuevamente en su hermano, dejando salir sus se aferró desesperadamente a él, temblando. Apretó sus dientes para evitar llorar. Pero no pudo. Tenia que ser fuerte. Tenia que serlo, por ambos, su padre y su hermano.

OoOoO

"Cuanto tiempo nos queda?" preguntó Alfred, todavía abrazando a su hermano.

"Como seis horas"

"Maldicion" murmuró. " Necesitamos más tiempo… necesitamos más oxigeno." Miró a su alrededor. "Ya se!" exclamó

"Q-Que?" Preguntó Matthew

"Las bolsas de aire!"

"Eres un genio, Al" Rió Matthew

"Ya lo se" Rió Alfred, tomando la navaja y posicionándose. Alfred comenzó a patear el baúl lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que las bolsas de aire se abrieron "Si!" exclamó Alfred, triunfante y no perdió ni un segundo en preforar las bolsas con la navaja. "No es mucho… pero es algo" Rió hacia su hermano, quien asintió en respuesta.

"Si…" Sonrio delicadamente. Luego, parpadeó, habiendo descubierto algo "tenemos un neumático de repuesto, verdad? Preguntó Matthew.

"Maldicion! Amo a mi hermano" Rió Alfred. Volteó y bajó los asientos para tener un mejor acceso a la parte trasera de auto. Abrió el compartimiento donde se escondía el neumático y lo perforó, liberando el aire de su interior. Volvió a su asiento y miró a Matt, todavía con una sonrisa. Matthew debió la mirada tímidamente hacia otros objetos

"Necesito las baterías de la cámara y el conservante en polvo del Kit de primeros auxilios" dijo calmadamente, se le había ocurrido otra idea. Alfred lo miraba, un poco confundido pero si que estabaorgulloso de su hermano.

"bicarbonato,ceniza y litio. Vas a depurar el dióxido de carbono" dijo Alfre. Matthew asintió

"Voy a hacer un poco de oxigeno"

OoOoO

"Cuanto nos queda?"

"Cuatro horas"

Alfred maldijo para sus adentros. El tiempo se les estaba yendo. No podía seguir así. Tenia que hacer algo. Algo. No podía dejar que su hermano muriera… Seguramente… tenia que haber una forma de ahorrar tiempo.

Alfred mordió sus labios tratando de pensar algún plan. Atrajo a su hermano más cerca de si, respirando tranquilamente en su cabello. Cerró sus ojos un instante, concentrándose. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, vio la navaja. La contemplo por un largo tiempo.

Solto a su hermano, sin quitar sus ojos del objeto, luego lo tomó y lo abrió.

"No quedan bolsas de aire, Al, ni neumáticos de repuesto" explico pacientemente. Cuando su hermano finalmente lo miró, Matt se paralizó. Su respiración se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y serios. Sin embargo, no estaban asustados. Solo estaban… demasiado lúcidos. Nunca había visto a Alfred con una mirada tan determinante y seguro de si mismo.

"Si me suicido, doblaría tu tiempo de vida. Comenzó Alfred. Matthew jadeó.

"Ques? Estas loco?" exclamó sintiendo su corazón partirse en pedazos.

"Estoy perfectamente lúcido"

"No,No lo estas! Estas fuera de control" continuó Matthew, mientras miraba a su hermano detenidamente "Dame el cuchillo" dijo firmemente extendiendo su mano.

"No"

"Damelo" exclamó con más desesperación, pero Alfred no reaccionó, por lo que Matthew entró en pánico. Se preparó y agarró la mano con la que Alfred sostenía el cuchillo, tratando de quitárselo.

"Basta! Sueltame!" ordenó Alfred, tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano.

"No!"

"Ambos empezaron a forcejear, golpeando sus brazos y cabezas por todas partes que el lugar les permitia. Matthew pudo tomar con fuerza la mano del mayor, quien cayó de espalda sobre el asiento. Alfred fue rápido y se giró sobre su hermano, el cual cayó entre los asientos. Fue una caída bastante fuerte.

"Aarrgh…" Gruño Matthew, por el dolor. Alfred se horrorizó y enseguida ayudó a su hermano a levantarse; dejando de lado el cuchillo.

"Mattie! Dios, estas bien?" Preguntó Alfred frenético.

"Nng…S-Si…" dijo Matthew, sosteniendo su brazo derecho, para evitar que la sangre fluyera. Alfred rápidamente tomó el Kit de primeros auxilios y sacó un par de bendas.

"Dejame ayudarte" dijo Alfred tratando de ser cuidadoso. Se suponía que debía salvar a su hermano, no matarlo. Maldicion! Se acercó a su hermano para ver mejor su herida, pero este se giró para evitar mirarlo. "Mattie…" decía Alfred mientras su voz se quebraba. "Por Favor…" dijo un poco mas aliviado al ver que su hermano se volteaba para poder colocarle los vendajes. Hubo un corto silencio entre ellos "Por favor perdóname, Mattie… no quería lastimarte" Matthew no lo miraba. "Hablame, Mattie… por favor. Lo lamento" Tomó a su hermano de sus mejillas para poder ver sus llorosos ojos. "Perdon…" Dijo nuevamente.

"Duele, Al…"

"Ya se, Perd-"

"Dolió cuando dijiste que querías suicidarte" Explico Matthew. Alfred permaneció en silencio. Después suspiró antes de continuar.

"Todavía quiero hacerlo" corrigió con una voz suave y calmada. Matthew cerró sus ojos fuertemente, ahogando un sollozo. Alfred lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, para tranquilizarlo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero que vivas"

"Yo también" dijo Matthew entre llantos, limpiándose las lágrimas con la remera de su hermano.

"Soy tu hermano mayor. Tengo que protegerte aun a costa de mi propia vida" Matthew lo miró, quería gritarle pero las lagrimas que caian lo debilitaban. La tristeza que sentía ante las palabras que escuchaba de su hermano lo estaban enfureciendo.

"Es ridículo, Al. No me importa sobrevivir si eso significa que tengas que hacerte esto. Quiero estar contigo, Alfred" rogó el menor. Se sentía egoísta. Alfred estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por él, a sacrificarse para que pudiera vivir un poco más. Y el? Eso nunca se le había cruzado por la mente. Él solo quería vivir al lado de su hermano. Y si eso significaba morir allí, entonces quería morir con él.

"No puedo hacerte esto, Mattie" Matthew negó con la cabeza desesperadamente, negando cada palabra que Alfred estaba diciendo.

"No, no, no! No puedes hacerme esto! Exclamó, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. "No puedes dejarme solo aquí. No puedes abandonarme!"

"Mattie…"

"Al! Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos!" agregó, aferrándose a su hermano "No puedes dejarme solo…Que pasa si nos encuentran pronto? Antes de que el tiempo se agote? No me lo podría perdonar. Tienes que quedarte con migo… Al… por favor" hundió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, llorando lo mas fuerte que pudo. Alfred miró con tristeza a su hermano. Tomó al menor del mentón y besó sus mejillas, luego su frente… sacó sus lagrimas con sus pulgares y le sonrió cálidamente antes de darle un dulce beso en sus temblorosos labios, húmedos por el llanto.

Alejó a su hermano tranquilamente, tomó la navaja y la llevó hacia su cuello. Matthew dio un pequeño grito y estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él pero Alfred lo detuvo con una amenaza.

"No te muevas, o me corto la garganta" Matthew se paralizó, permaneciendo inútil y dolido. Alfred dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro "Escuchame cuidadosamente, Mattie" Comenzó, esperando una respuesta de su hermano. Matthew se ahogó entre sus sollozos, por lo que simplemente asintió débilmente. "También estoy haciendo esto por papá… Si puedes salir de aquí, por lo menos el te tendrá a ti. Estarás allí para él. No, Mattie? Matthew asintió débilmente otra vez."Incluso si nos encuentran antes de que el tiempo se termine…incluso si nunca nos encuentran… para mi, hacer esto vale la pena. Haria cualquier cosa por ti. Te Quiero muchísimo."

"Yo también te quiero!" Sonó como una protesta desesperada.

"Lo se". Alfred sonrió

"Entonces dejame hacer esto a mi!" rogó su hermano, pero Alfred negó con la cabeza. Tomó la mano del menor fuertemente con la suya; En ese momento Alfred se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Estaba asustado.

"Cierra tus ojos"

"Al…" rogó Matthew

"Cierra tus ojos Mattie." Repitió, manteniéndose calmado. Matthew cerró sus ojos. "No los abras." Instruyó. "No los abras hasta que alguien te encuentra, okey?" era un pedido ridículo pero realmente no quería que Matthew lo viera muerto. El era tan dulce, frágil y sensible. Al de verdad quería protegerlo el mayor tiempo posible; realmente quería proteger la inocencia de su hermano y liberarlo de su horrible destino.

Matthew asintió.

Alfred apretó su mano fuertemente.

OoOoO

De nuevo al presente…

"Cuando encontramos el… a ellos" Gilbert se corrigió; y se maldijo por su error. No podría perdonarse el decir cadáver "Ellos se estaban sosteniendo la mano y se apoyaban uno sobre el otro." Continuó con la voz más calmada, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en su garganta. Gilbert se había sentido increíblemente identificado por este caso, especialmente porque se trataba de dos hermanos. Había quedado impresionado ante la inteligencia de los chicos cuando el científico forense y sus asistentes le contaron de cómo habían tratado de enviar el mensaje y cómo habían encontrado –e incluso creado- oxigeno. Gilbert le dijo al Sr Kirkland cada detalle que le había dicho el forense. Queria demostrarle al hombre, que sus hijos habían luchado hasta el final. Arthur permanecia quieto, mirando nada en particular. Su expresión era indefinida . Estaba viendo las pertenencias de sus hijos, que fueron encontradas en el auto. Luego, despacio y cuidadosamente miró cada uno de los objetos; Abriendo cuadernos y otros textos uno tras otro. Pasoó sus dedos por los celulares con los que habían tratado de contactarlo; pensó en el mensaje que nunca le llegó. Sus ojos miraron otro cuaderno. Lo abrió e instantáneamente reconoció la letra de Matthew. Giró las hojas delicadamente-como si temiera dañarlas- y pensó en la pérdida de dos buenos e inteligentes jóvenes que murieron tan la última página se encontraban las ecuaciones que Mattie había escrito en el auto. Alfred no las comprendió solo observó el '10,5 h' al final.

"Nosotros…También encontramos esto" Dijo Ladwing buscando en lo mas profundo de su abrigo. " Dentro hay un SD card en la cual sus hijos le dejaron un mensaje." Le extendió al hombre la envoltura. "Nos disculpamos por mirarla; Queriamos verificar si había alguna pista dentro" adhirió.

"Arthur se inmovilizo ante la envoltura. Lentamente estiró su brazo para tomarla, dudoso. Temia que este desapareciera al tocarla. Miró a ambos caballeros.

"Gracias"

OoOoO

Gilbert estaba sentado en el living del apartamento que compartía con su hermano. Desde que se fue de la casa del Sr Kirklan sentía que había olvidado algo. Sentia que debía decir algo.

"Estas bien?" La voz de Ludwing rompió sus pensamientos.

"Si, si.. No te preocupes"

"Voy a tomar una ducha" Dijo Ludwing, dándole la espalda a su hermano y abandonando la habitación.

"Hey!" Lo llamó Gilbert

"Si?" Ludwing se volteó antes de abrir la puerta del baño. En realidad Gilbert no tenía nada que decir, solo lo llamó. Como si… quisiera evitar que se alejara de su lado.

"…Nada" Contesto, desviando la mirada.

Ludwing lo miró confundido y levantó los hombros antes de entrar al baño. Cuando escuchó el agua cayendo, Gilbert suspiró, no era bueno para estupideces sentimentales. Pero había cosas que no podía evitar. Él y su hermano siempre habían sido cercanos, pero nada especial. Ellos eran tan… diferentes, a excepción de su trabajo y su gusto por la cerveza, no tenían nada en común. Ninguno de los dos era muy expresivo cuando se trataba de emociones como amor, afecto, cariño…

El caso de los hermanos Kirkland Shokeó a Gilbert. Sentía que nunca volveria a ser el mismo.

Sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo, y después tomó el teléfono. Marcó el número escrito en el papel y espero a que contestaran.

"Hola?" Se escuchó el eco de esa voz.

"Ms Kirkland. Lo llama el agente Gilbert Beilschmidt. Lamento molestarlo"

"No hay problema. Puedo ayudarlo?" Gilbert no dijo nada por un momento, Arthur no lo presionó, solo esperó pacientemente.

"Lo que Alfred hizo por Matthew…" Gilbert dudó en continuar "Creo que hizo lo correcto". Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno.

"Tambien lo creo" Contestó Arthur con voz calmada.

"Realmente, lo admiro. Me enseñó mucho… Solo quería decirle eso."

* * *

Gracias Por Leer~

(1) Situs Inversus: Es una malformación genética en la que la disposición de los órganos es opuesta. Como en el reflejo de un espejo.

(2)60 pies cubicos= 1699020 Centimetros cubicos

(3) Bueno… la verdadera oración decía "I love you, Mattie" yo decidí traducirla como "Te quiero" pero bien podría ser "Te Amo"

Triste, eh? A la mayoria de los escritores le gusta que les dejen Reviews... No soy la excepción :B


End file.
